Happily Ever After
by Nami Kagamine
Summary: "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "Estoy diseñando nuestra casa" "¿Nuestra?" "Si, tú vas a ser mi futuro esposo" "¡¿QUÉ!... creo que el olor a pintura fresca afecto tu cerebro" [Prompt: The Smell of Fresh Paint (SasuSaku Day 1)]


**Happily ever after**

_By Nami Kagamine_

**Summary:** "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "Estoy diseñando nuestra casa" "¿Nuestra?" "Si, tú vas a ser mi futuro esposo" "¡¿QUÉ?!... creo que el olor a pintura fresca afecto tu cerebro" [Children Modern Verse AU ]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto blah blah [insert legal stuff here]

**Prompt: **The Smell of Fresh Paint (Day 1)

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Romance/Friendship

AN: Me quise unir por primera vez (para celebrar que me gusta esta ship desde hace 10 años) al mes Sasusaku… los temas los tomé de la celebración en inglés, ya que no sé si en español alguien también lo estaba organizando. En fin espero que lo disfruten. Estaré subiendo one-shots todos los días del mes. Aunque aún algunos temas que no he terminado espero hacerlo antes de que se me acabe la fecha limite =P

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_You are and always have been my dream" – Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)_

_._

_._

Konoha es s una hermosa ciudad y como toda ciudad cuenta con muchas escuelas siendo Konoha Gauken la más prestigiosa, claro que para asistir a tan importante establecimiento debes ser mayor de 14 años o ser un genio como Itachi Uchiha, al ser una secundaria Sasuke Uchiha con tan solo 7 años aun no podía ingresar por lo tanto él asiste a la primaria Konoha Elemental, lugar donde anteriormente su hermano cursaba pero como Itachi era un genio el termino la primaria 3 años antes de lo normal.

Sasuke no era cualquier niño de 7 años, al pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas y prestigiosas de Japón es de esperarse de que el menor de los Uchiha sea un genio, no en la proporción que su hermano mayor demostró, pero lo suficiente para ser asignado a una clase más avanzada. Por una parte este hecho enorgullecía a su familia, aunque Sasuke aún sentía que no era suficiente para su padre, y lo hacía sentir más parecido a Itachi. Pero por otro lado no tenía a su amigo Naruto en la misma clase y eso lo aburría bastante, aunque aún contaban con algunas clases juntos como gimnasia y arte, no era suficiente.

Este hermoso día, el sol brillaba más que nunca parecía que anunciaba que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban. Hoy el profesor de Sasuke, Ebisu-sensei no pudo asistir al colegio debido a una insolación, debido que las clases terminaban en dos semanas más HIruzen Sarutobi director del establecimiento decidió enviar a los niños de la clase avanzada del segundo grado con los otros alumnos.

Al enterarse de la noticia Sasuke se emocionó bastante, después de todo al fin podría compartir salón con su mejor amigo, pero para su mala suerte Naruto era un chico problemático con deficiencia de atención e hiperactivo, por lo tanto el profesor de la clase Iruka-sensei le tenía un compañero de banco asignado al rubio para evitar que interrumpiera la clase cada minuto. Así que el pequeño Uchiha terminó sentándose con una chica rara de cabello rosa a la cual todas las demás niñas molestaban con la excepción de Yamanaka.

El primer día en esa clase fue algo extraño para Sasuke los demás alumnos se comportaban de la misma manera que en el kíndergarden donde todos compartían salón, hacían ruido constantemente lo cual molestaba un poco al moreno, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que en su clase todos prestaran atención _al menos es más entretenida_ pensó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Durante el receso él junto a Naruto decidieron que sería buena idea que jugar un mini partido de futbol, pero en un momento el hiperactivo rubio pateó la pelota muy fuerte lanzándola casi al otro extremo del patio.

"yo iré a buscarla" dijo feliz el Uzumaki mientras corría tras el balón. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y volteo a su izquierda esperando ver algo interesante, en ese instante pudo observar como un grupo de chicas tiraban al suelo a la niña del cabello rosa, Sasuke suspiró molesto y se acercó hacia las bravuconas, si había algo que Sasuke odiaba era que se aprovecharan de los más débiles, algo que Itachi se encargó de enseñarle.

"¡Hey!" gritó Sasuke algo enojado mientras veía como las otras niñas le quitaban un listón rojo a la niña más débil "¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"

Al oír la voz del niño las bravuconas se detuvieron y algo sorprendida la más alta del grupo se dirigió al muchacho algo sonrojada "¡Sasuke-kun! Nosotras solo estábamos jugando con súper frente" Al oír el insulto la niña de cabello rosa agachó aún más la cabeza avergonzada y humillada.

"Dame eso" Exigió molesto el pequeño mientras estiraba su mano.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿El listón?" respondió una chica de cabello purpura.

"Si, entrégamelo y dejen de molestarla o me asegurare de hacerles su vida miserable" Amenazó el Uchiha furioso, las niñas sorprendidas y asustadas cumplieron el requisito, no era común ver a Sasuke furioso por lo general era un niño dulce y tranquilo, sin saber que hacer las pequeñas se fueron corriendo del lugar.

"Gracias… mmm…Sasuke-san" dijo una voz muy calladita.

"No es nada" dijo el chico no dándole importancia "Pero no deberías dejar que te traten así" dijo con voz firme _¿Por qué alguien dejaría que otros lo trataran como basura?_ pensó curioso, su hermano tenía razón las chicas son raras "Toma" le ofreció el listón a la pequeña.

"Gracias" contestó sonrojada mientras tomaba gentilmente la prenda de las manos del Uchiha para luego quedarse viendo fijamente el objeto. Sasuke levanto una ceja curioso.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿Cuál es tu nombre" preguntó el niño dándose cuenta que no conocía el nombre de su compañera de banco.

"Sa... Sakura Haruno" fue la tímida respuesta.

"Así que… no te vas a poner esa cosa" preguntó intrigado

"¿Mi listón?... no… yo no quiero" dijo la Sakura un poco asustada y avergonzada "se va a ver mi frentesota"

"¿Y a eso a quien le importa? No tienes que dejar que esas chicas te molesten" dijo el chico un tanto comprensivo "Y si te vuelven a molestar diles que me molesten a mí también" dijo Sasuke para luego levantar su flequillo "Mi frente es más grande que la de Naruto" midiendo su frente con sus dedos " mi frente es de 5 dedos de alto y la de Naruto es sólo de 3"

La niña aún más sonrojada asintió para luego colocarse el listón en su cabeza como una diadema exponiendo su frente para luego regalarle una tímida sonrisa al moreno. Este solo miro detenidamente a Sakura para luego con su mano medir la altura de la frente de la niña, la cual se sonrojo a más no poder.

"Tu frente es de 6 dedos de largo Sakura no es tan grande cuando la comparas con la mía" Para Sakura el que alguien que no fuera Ino le dijera que su frente era normal era el máximo de los cumplidos, y el que Sasuke, un niño hay que agregar, le dijera esto provocó que el estómago de la peli rosa se sintiera raro, como si miles de mariposas quisieran salir de su barriguita.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura dándole la sonrisa más tierna que Sasuke había visto en su corta vida "Tú eres mi héroe" dicho esto la niña salió a toda prisa en dirección contraria.

"Lo siento por demorarme Sasuke, Kiba me estaba mostrando un truco muy genial" dijo la voz de Naruto al aproximarse a su mejor amigo, para luego con gran confusión agregar "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mientras veía a Haruno alejarse.

"Ni idea" fue la respuesta del moreno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de ese incidente la niña rara de cabello rosa _ Sakura su nombre es Sakura_ pensó Sasuke, ya no era tan tímida como antes, aunque cada vez que Sasuke le hablaba ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa _No es como si fuera a cambiar en una noche_ pensó el menor de los Uchihas.

El penúltimo día de clases Iruka decidió que iba a dejar hacer a sus alumnos lo que ellos quisieran, siempre y cuando no hicieran mucho ruido y/o se levantaran de sus asientos, para la mala suerte de Uchiha y Uzumaki, mientras que él se dedicaría a corregir las últimas notas.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos del segundo grado decidieron dedicarse a dibujar a jugar algunos mini juegos. Sasuke siendo un niño más inclinado a la música que al arte, decidió tomar una mini siesta al igual que Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru que ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después Sasuke se despertó por culpa de un fuerte olor que dañaba un poco sus fosas nasales, algo adormilado se refregó sus ojos delicadamente con sus puños, en un vago intento de quitarse el sueño, y vio que a su derecha su compañera de asiento se encontraba pintando una especie de castillo o tal vez era una mansión, no estaba seguro. _Así que el olor extraño que me despertó era el olor a pintura fresca_ pensó el niño.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" preguntó curioso

"Estoy diseñando nuestra casa" respondió muy feliz Sakura y un poco sonrojada.

"¿Nuestra?" Cuestionó Sasuke ahora realmente despierto _Nosotros no vivimos en el mismo hogar_ pensó intrigado _Entonces, ¿Por qué ella insiste que viven juntos?_

"Sip, nuestra tú vas a ser mi futuro esposo" contestó muy segura de sí misma.

"¡QUE!" fue el gritó casi inaudible para sus compañeros de clase que dio Sasuke. _Sakura esta demente. Yo no me voy a casar con nadie a menos que sea mi mami_ pensó alarmado el jovencito.

"Y vamos a vivir felices por siempre" fue la respuesta por parte de Haruno.

"Tú estás loca" fue la afirmación que recibió por parte de Sasuke "creó que el olor a pintura fresca afecto tu cerebro" dijo sonrojado, Sakura lo estaba avergonzando.

"¡No! La pintura no tiene nada que ver" se quejó la pequeña, para luego tomar la mano de un alarmado Sasuke, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos "Mi mamá me leyó la historia de la princesa en la torre hace unas noches atrás, y ahí decía que el caballero de la brillante armadura luchó contra el dragón para rescatar a la princesa y darle un beso de amor verdadero y después se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre" finalizó soñadora.

"Pero yo no te he salvado de ningún dragón" respondió Sasuke ahora entendiendo de donde venía la lógica de la peli rosa.

"Ami y sus amigas son tan feas y malas como un dragón" fue la respuesta segura de la chica.

"No tengo una armadura brillante" trató de razonar el Uchiha.

"No, pero tu cabello y uniforme siempre están tan limpios que resplandecen, en especial tu pelo cuando estas al sol parece que brillara" dijo feliz Sakura, provocando que el pobre muchacho lo traicionaran más sus nervios y casi acabándosele las ideas.

"Pero yo no te he dado ningún beso" Eso pareció callar a la niña, que se quedó pensando por algunos momentos, dándole la oportunidad de soltar su mano del apretado agarre de la jovencita, que por alguna razón estaba sudada, Sasuke no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso "Lo ves yo tengo la razón, no nos casaremos, además a mí me gustan las chicas como mi mamá con cabello largo y que se… ¿Qué estas…?" Sakura calló a Sasuke cuando con sus dos manitas tomo con fuerza la cara de un sorprendido Uchiha y la acerca a la suya hasta que los labios de ambos se unieran en un efímero pero dulce beso. Tan pronto como el suave contacto termino la pelirosa le dijo:

"Ahora ya nos dimos un beso de verdadero amor, solo nos falta casarnos" seguido de eso se escuchó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase, ellas salió disparada a la puerta, mientras que Sasuke se quedó petrificado en su lugar con la cara sonrojada, memorizando como su primer beso tenia olor a cerezas y olor a pintura fresca.

"¿Qué sucedió Sasuke? ¿Sakura-chan te beso?" Preguntó un Naruto tanto celoso, atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos curiosos y la cordura de Sasuke, al parecer casi nadie había notado lo sucedido solo un rubio hiperactivo.

"No sé de que estas hablando" fue la rápida respuesta de un aún sonrojado Uchiha "Estas viendo cosas por culpa del olor a pintura"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Sorry por publicarlo tan tarde, estoy llena de exámenes. Y por mi ausencia en mi otro fic porque hace poco tuve que operarme porque mi salud no era muy buena… así que lo siento.

Se aprecian criticas constructivas =)


End file.
